Bosquejos
by DroBlack
Summary: Escenas breves, como fotografías, que pueden tener cualquier tipo de contenido y sin un tema específico. Hoy: EMBRUJORRÁPID. Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes.
1. Maternidad

**Disclaimer. Excepto las ideas surrealistas que surgen de mi mente afectada por el exceso de trabajo, los personajes y demás pertenecen a la hipermillonaria J. K. Rowlin. Por desgracia, hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Ya veis qué desperdicio de talento xD**

_En fin. Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace unos días, entre examen y examen. Ya se sabe que cuanto menos tiempo tienes para dedicar a tus cosas, más ideas se te ocurren. Y entre libro y libro se me fueron ocurriendo una serie de viñetas que no sabía en qué historia incluír. Así que, como ahora está tan de moda esto de los drabbles, pues las iré subiendo por aquí. Aunque tengo varias escenas en mente, se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencias, ya que, a veces, mi imaginación también se oxida. O mi musa se va de vacaciones. O algo por el estilo._

_Por cierto, digiero y aprovecho las críticas, así que son de agradecer._

_Sin más, espero que os gusten mis desvaríos._**

* * *

**

**Maternidad**

No era natural. Joder. No era natural y Sirius lo sabía perfectamente. Aquello que le revoloteaba por el estómago dando tumbos, aquello que le hacía hervir la sangre, aquella sensación que se deslizaba entre sus sábanas en las noches de soledad no estaba bien. No tenía que estar pasando. Era como el incesto. Era _peor_ que el incesto. Era sacrílego, era inmoral era… nauseabundo. Sí, eso era. Se daba náuseas a sí mismo.

Se removió ligeramente en el sofá, incómodo. Sabía que no merecía pisar aquella casa, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba traicionando la confianza de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. No era digno de manchar la pureza inmaculada de aquel hogar con su negra conciencia y sus impulsos viscerales.

Intentaba –estúpidamente- concentrarse en la complicada puntilla blanca del cojín que tenía enfrente. Aquella _absurda_ puntilla blanca. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos con nerviosismo, sin apartar la mirada del cojín. Incluso la puntilla parecía hablarle. Tenía un aspecto tan… ¿maternal? No podía evitarlo. Maternal. Aquella idea le golpeó con fiereza hasta casi dejarle sin sentido, pero no por ello apartó la vista de la puntilla. Cerrando los sentidos a la breve despedida que estaba teniendo lugar a su derecha. Puntilla. Puntilla. Puntilla. Puntilla. Y siguió mirándola hasta que Lily Evans se sentó frente a él, observándolo con desconcierto. Maternal. Tan maternal como unos patucos de bebé. Maternal como la suave tripa hinchada de Lily.

—¿Sirius?—preguntó ella, insegura—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Maternal. Puntilla. Maternal.

Balbuceó algo incomprensible.

Maternal.

James se acababa de marchar.

Maternal.

Lily frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Maternal.

Se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo para que no la desequilibrara el peso de su carga.

Tan maternal.

Finalmente, fue capaz de apartar la vista de la puntilla. Aquella _maternal_ puntilla. Y maldita la hora en que lo hizo porque, automáticamente, sus ojos se fijaron en su vientre abultado. Sintió que, si fuese todavía un adolescente, su rostro se habría encendido inevitablemente. Pero no lo era y no se sonrojó y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de observar obsesivamente aquel bulto. Habían dicho que se llamaría Harry. Continuó hipnotizado por aquella preñez evidente hasta que sintió como una mano pequeña guiaba la suya hasta ese regazo.

—Así que era eso.

Con la mano posada sobre el vientre cálido, se atrevió a despegar los ojos de él. Ella sonreía. Maternalmente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Sentía su propio corazón como un pozo de oscuridad. De traición. Se sentía terriblemente sucio. Maldito. No era capaz de coordinar. Traidor, le gritaba una vocecita en su mente, un pequeño resquicio de claridad, de cordura. Traidor. Y siguió gritando hasta que se ahogó en el calor de su cuerpo. Y cuando la voz se hubo callado, cuando la luz se hubo apagado, la oscuridad le invadió. Era como si le estuviesen pegando una paliza. Fue entonces cuando se inclinó. Y la besó. Sin apartar la mano de su tripa.

Ella no se movió. No se alejó, pero tampoco se acercó. No le devolvió el beso. Le dejó hacer, permitió que recorriese con avidez todos los rincones de su boca. Pareció temblar durante un instante, tal vez a punto de dejarse llevar por la pasión, pero Sirius pensó que lo había imaginado.

El bebé dio una patada.

Cuando se separó de Lily, la verdad le cayó como una losa en la conciencia. Traidor. Siempre había sido un traidor y siempre lo sería. Ni siquiera podía dejar de traicionar a la persona que más quería, a su mejor amigo. Traidor. Y Lily seguía en la misma posición, quieta. Ya no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía sorprendida o asustada. Y su mano todavía acariciaba su vientre. Lentamente, ella volvió a esbozar algo remotamente parecido a una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Y Sirius comprendió. Comprendió que ella tenía la calidez de James sosteniéndola al borde del precipicio, que se querían. Comprendió que no le dejaría repetirlo. Nunca. Comprendió que Lily jamás diría nada, que no lo apartaría de su familia, que podría ayudarles a criar a su hijo. Comprendió que aquello no era amor. Y, aunque la traición le remordía, comprendió que por fin podía volver a ser, simplemente, el gran amigo de James Potter.

Cuando James volvió, Sirius ya se había marchado. Lily le comentó que le había surgido un asunto urgente y que había tenido que irse. Y, abrazados, se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron a hablar de patucos, de puntillas, de cunitas, de bebés. Aquella noche decidieron que Sirius sería el padrino de Harry.

* * *

_Tenía otras muchas ideas, pero esta se me ocurrió ayer mientras me estudiaba cinco temas de gallego. Y la ansiedad era tan grande que no pude evitar ponerme a escribirla hoy en cuanto llegué a casa. Es una divagación sin sentido porque, para mí, esta pareja es absolutamente improbable. Ya veis que no se quieren. Y nunca lo harán. No creo posible que pueda existir nada entre ellos pero, precisamente, me apetecía escribir sobre algo inexistente. Y, por si os lo preguntabáis, sí; me rayé un poco con 'maternal', 'puntilla' y 'traidor'. ¿Qué queréis? Soy así._

_Saludos._


	2. Arañas en el cobertizo

**Disclaimer: Blablabla... ni una millonésima parte del imperio Rowling me pertenece, ni siquiera sus personajes, así que no gano nada con esto. Y... todo eso que se dice.**

_Pues... ya veis. Publico dos viñetas en un día. Debo de haberme fumado algo, porque esto no es habitual en mí. En la otra no me convencía el final y en esta... bueno, no creo que ninguna de las dos sea de lo mejor que he escrito, pero siempre me había hecho gracia esta anécdota. Pobre Ronnie... no me extraña que les tenga pavor a las arañas._

_Saludos a todos los que lean esto y, especialmente a Zelany, porque le gustó lo anterior._

**

* * *

**

**Arañas en el cobertizo**

Ronald Weasley se acurrucó en un rincón del diminuto cobertizo, abrazado a su andrajoso osito de peluche. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y abandonado. O, al menos, tan culpable y abandonado como podía sentirse un niño de seis años larguirucho y pelirrojo.

Se había escapado de casa. Sí. Se había fugado porque no podía volver, porque sabía con absoluta seguridad que, si regresaba, todos le odiarían y le echarían. No querrían volver a verle nunca más. Mamá se enfurecería, pondría los brazos en jarras y gritaría. Gritaría mucho y muy fuerte al ver su ropa sucia. Gritaría todavía más cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho. Y mamá daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba. No le gustaba que le gritase.

El pijama de cuadros escoceses le quedaba enorme: llevaba las perneras remangadas y las mangas le colgaban por lo menos una cuarta. Se encogió todavía más en su rincón. Estaba decidido: no volvería. Tendría que resignarse a empezar una nueva vida. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día se convirtiese en un famoso mago explorador y volviesen a admitirle en casa. Puede que entonces mamá volviese a prepararle su comida preferida y a espachurrarle con esos mimos suyos, tan reconfortantes. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer: correr aventuras a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El problema era que Ronald Weasley no sabía por dónde podía empezar sus aventuras. En los cuentos que le leía papá por las noches nunca explicaba qué había que hacer para encontrarse con un feroz basilisco y vencerle en una lucha a muerte. Por eso se había refugiado en el cobertizo, porque, ahora que se había ido, no sabía qué hacer. Por eso y porque era allí donde había escondido las pruebas de su crimen. Distraídamente, golpeó con el pie descalzo los fragmentos de escoba amontonados tras la puerta. No había pretendido romperla, de verdad que no. Sólo había cogido prestada. Sólo un momento. Pero había echando a volar y, sin saber cómo, se había encontrado en el suelo, sobre los astillas de madera de lo que había sido una bonita escoba voladora. No se lo perdonarían nunca. Sobre todo Fred. Era SU escoba y le había dicho mil y una veces que no la tocase. Y, a Ronald, sus hermanos mayores le daban casi tanto miedo como su madre.

Siguió mirando, absorto, los pedazos de escoba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tal vez encontrase a un leprechaun perdido al que ayudar que le pudiese recompensar con una buena dosis de buena suerte. No se percató de como el osito tiritaba entre sus manos. O a un anciano mago desesperado por encontrar a un talentoso aprendiz al que transmitirle su sabiduría. Los pelos del peluche se endurecieron y se transformaron en cerdas cortas y duras. O a una sirena que le pidiese ayuda para liberar a su pueblo del yugo de un tiránico pulpo gigante. Una pata articulada tanteó su pecho. O mataría a un dragón. Otra pata. O salvaría a su familia de un ataque de hombres-lobo y, entonces, todos le suplicarían que volviese con ellos. Y otra pata. Puede que se volviese malvado para que todos viesen lo que habían conseguido echándole. Ocho patas. La araña se removió en sus brazos. Se sentía incómoda, prisionera. Estiró las patas y trató de escapar. Y fue en ese momento cuando Ronald la vio: una mancha oscura, peluda, pegajosa. Estaba aterrorizado y se le saltaban las lágrimas. Se le olvidaron todas las aventuras que podría correr para volver a ser un niño de seis años solo y asustado. Y chilló. Su chillido perforó el silencio nocturno y llegó hasta la Madriguera, donde la señora Weasley revolvía toda la casa en su busca.

Fred Weasley, asomando la cabeza pelirroja por el ventanuco polvoriento del cobertizo, dejó escapar una maliciosa risita vengativa.


	3. Licantropía

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, pero apuesto cualquier cosa a que ya lo sabíais.**

_Esto me acaba de venir de repente, en cinco minutos. Hoy no tenía pensado escribir para aquí, pero se me había ocurrido una historia para FictionPress y quería subirla. La puñetera página no me ha dejado porque tengo que llevar tres días registrada para poder publicar algo. Así que nada, he abierto el word y ha nacido esto. No es nada del otro mundo pero ojalá os guste.

* * *

_

**Licantropía**

Furia. Rabia. Dolor.

Ya no es nadie. No es humano, no es persona, no es amigo, no es compañero.

No reconoce a seres queridos ni a seres odiados. Ni siquiera ve en el sentido en que entendemos nosotros la vista. Únicamente siente sus ojos anegados por un color oscuro y su mundo cambia. Ya no hay blanco, ni negro, ni gris. Solo hay rojo.

Animal.

Euforia. Odio. Frustración.

Soledad.

Necesita imaginar que alguien comparte su descontrol. Necesita desgarrar la claustrofobia que le oprime cuando se siente encarcelado entre esas cuatro paredes. Alejado del mundo. Se golpea intencionadamente contra los muros de roca hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua áspera.

Por eso, cuando el ciervo, el perro y la rata le liberan de su prisión, se lo agradece.


	4. La última

**Disclaimer: Oh-my-God (como diría** **Janice, la de Friends). ****Creo que ya lo he repetido hasta la saciedad: el imperio multimillonario es de Rowling, no mío.**

_Bien, hoy vengo con una viñeta curiosa. La escribí para responder al reto de drabbles30min Reto #23: inserte personaje se pasa bebiendo… ¿Qué ocurre?, se me desbordó la imaginación y terminé con esto. Es poco habitual, es amargo, pero me gusta. Y me hace ilusión que me la hayan recomendado :) El título no está muy logrado, lo sé. Es que tenía solo 30 minutos para escribirla y muchos problemas con el LiveJournal, que todavía no entiendo cómo cojones funciona xD_

_En fin, os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

_

**La última**

Se pudo oír un tintineo desagradable cuando el rudo vidrio de la botella de whisky chocó contra el fino cristal de una copa, pero la figura que se apoyaba en el amplio escritorio de roble no mostró signos de haberlo percibido, a no ser por la leve mueca de disgusto en que se fruncieron sus labios.

Depositó el alcohol a un lado y, con pulso vacilante, levantó la copa y la guió, temblorosa, hacia sus labios.

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, probablemente ya habría estallado en carcajadas amargas, pero ella no reía ni cuando estaba ebria. Tampoco solía llorar. Solo esta vez lo había hecho. Solo esta vez…

Pensó en los alumnos. Pensó en los que no volverían al colegio. Pensó en la segura expresión de desconcierto que habría adoptado el rostro de Hermione Granger si hubiera podido observarla en aquel momento. Pensó en Harry Potter. Se preguntó por enésima vez qué podría ser lo que había ido a hacer aquella fatídica noche con Dumbledore. Supuso que nunca lo sabría. No era su papel estar al tanto de los planes que se formaban en la mente del anciano mago, como tampoco era su papel dirigir aquella escuela. Maldita sea. Y ahora estaba sola. Y no podía con ello. No era justo: aquella tarea no le correspondía a ella.

Quería odiarlo por haberse ido, por haberla abandonado; pero no era capaz. Sencillamente, le echaba de menos.

Tenía los ojos secos.

Minerva McGonagall alargó la mano y se sirvió otra copa de whisky. La última.


	5. Euforia

**Disclaimer: que nooo, que no gano nada y todo es de Rowling, ama y señora del imperio de Harry Potter.**

_Bueno, veamos. El de hoy es un retoque de algo que había empezado hace mucho mucho tiempo (no sé cuando exactamente, pero sí se que hace -por lo menos- un año y medio. Es de Bellatrix, porque es un personaje que me encanta. No sigue ninguna línea argumental ni nada, y querría haber escrito un final más... definido. Pero tengo prisa y creo que así no está del todo mal. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

**

**Euforia**

Estaba eufórica.

Era incapaz de evitarlo: siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Se sentía poderosa, inmensamente poderosa. Le excitaba el roce de la varita entre sus dedos, la certeza de tener entre sus garras el destino de unos cuántos ingenuos, el poder de administrar la vida y la muerte. Para ella se trataba de una droga: podía enloquecerla y seducirla hasta el punto de hacerle perder los papeles completamente.

Avanzó unos pasos más y salió de la casa. Un viento helado azotó su rostro con fiereza, arrancándola de la calidez enfermiza que despedía el edificio y haciendo que agradeciese interiormente el soplo de brisa nocturna que la ayudaba a despejarse y aguzar los sentidos. En el interior todavía se oían gemidos y órdenes roncas, ahogadas por el espeso aroma a desgracia que se respiraba. Inspiró hondo. Su figura oscura y voluptuosa intimidaba, la silueta recortada contra la mansión, envuelta por el hedor a muerte y a miseria. Lustrosa cabellera negra, piel translúcida y mirada de hielo y carbón, cortante y endurecida toda ella. Una Black a primera vista. Imposible de olvidar su rostro anguloso, su boca jugosa y fruncida, su mueca de desprecio, su aire de superioridad, su semblante despiadado, sus manos siempre manchadas con la sangre de los inocentes.

Se sentía bien.

No. Mentira… se sentía mejor aún.

El que no se ha dejado llevar nunca por la omnipotencia que se experimenta al matar a alguien, no puede entenderlo. Era tan sencillo que, a veces, hasta le hacía gracia.

Esbozó una sonrisa demente: la mirada extraviada y el pensamiento perdido. Placer… sin duda, esa era la palabra. No había otra manera de describir el estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo cuando arrancaba una vida. No existía otro término. Tal vez había sido ese anhelo secreto, esa despiadada diversión, ese disfrute intenso que le otorgaba la muerte lo que había llamado la atención del Lord. Quizás… Llevaba poco más de un año militando en sus filas, poco más de un año sirviéndole a vida y muerte; y, en ese tiempo, se había convertido en una de sus más fieles seguidoras. Había cambiado el sutil manejo de los hilos que practicaban todas las mujeres de clase alta por la violencia desenfrenada y la adicción al poder.

Sangre y linaje. Esas eran las palabras que regían su vida y su ideología. No tenía la intención de permitir que un puñado de nauseabundas criaturas mancillase la magia que había circulado a través de las venas de generaciones de familias de sangre limpia durante miles de años. No. Iba a luchar por el exterminio de aquellas sucias sanguijuelas que se creían que tenían igualdad de derechos. ¿Igualdad de derechos? Hasta resultaba cómico.

Poder… Ese era su objetivo, sin lugar a dudas. Quería dominar y exterminar a placer. ¿Quién no ha soñado nunca con tener el mundo entre las manos¿Hay alguien que no haya deseado ser temido y respetado? Eso era lo que deseaba por encima de todo. Quería reinar, imponer su voluntad, provocar un terror irracional, ser adorada, temida, convertirse en una oscura diosa de acero. Y haría lo que fuese por conseguirlo. Ella era la reina: cuando empuñaba la varita dejaba de ser humana y, simplemente, se convertía en Bellatrix.

No conocía la piedad.

* * *

_Muchas gracias, **Koumal Lupin,** por tus reviews. De verdad que me animan un montón._


	6. Embrujorrápid

**Disclaimer. Esteeeem… ¿me parezco a Rowling? Creo que no. Y con eso ya lo digo todo.**

_En fin, esto de hoy es una chorrada en grado sumo. Creo sinceramente que podía haber salido algo más brillante de esta idea. No tiene ni una pizca de argumento, ni es graciosa, ni nada… pero me apetecía escribir algo y estoy ligeramente atascada con la idea de un one-shot sobre Sirius que me ronda la cabeza. Además, la Selectividad me tiene de los nervios. Ya sabéis, se agradecen las críticas._

_Por cierto, los puntos entre varios signos de interrogación seguidos es para que no me 'desaparezcan'. A esta maldita página le da por comérselos de vez en cuando._

* * *

**Embrujorrápid**

—Embrujorrápid: curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes—leyó en voz alta.

Argus Filch paseaba a grandes zancadas a lo largo y ancho de su lóbrego despacho. Llevaba al cuello una mugrienta bufanda escocesa y de su bolsillo emergía la esquina de un pañuelo amarillento. Entre sus temblorosas manos apergaminadas sostenía un sobre grande, rojo y brillante que tenía algunas palabras escritas en tinta plateada.

—¿Lo abro?.¿Tú qué opinas, querida?—inquirió, dirigiéndose a una gata escuálida que lo observaba fijamente desde el respaldo de una silla apolillada—. Sí, creo que tienes razón. Debería abrirlo ahora mismo—sus manos vacilaron un segundo en el borde del sobre—, pero… No. No. ¡Qué demonios, voy a abrirlo!

El grueso papel se rasgó con facilidad y el sonido fue para Argus como música en sus oídos. Contuvo el aliento mientras introducía una mano en el sobre para extraer el fajo de pergaminos que contenía y, alisándolos frenéticamente, comenzó a leer con voz entrecortada:

—¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna?.¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conj…?—se interrumpió repentinamente, al darse cuenta de que la gata abandonaba la estancia—. ¿Qué ocurre, querida? Ah… esos mocosos…

Guardó apresuradamente los pergaminos y siguió a la Señora Norris a través de los pasadizos, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al sobre rojo. Podía conseguirlo. No. Tenía que conseguirlo.


End file.
